Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is a widely used type of flat panel display, and includes pixels. Each pixel may include a pixel electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the pixel electrode and a common electrode. The liquid crystal display displays an image by controlling voltages of the pixel electrode and the common electrode to provide an electric field to liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal display may be rearranged according to the electric field, thereby controlling an amount of transmitted light.
The pixel electrode is connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, to receive a data voltage. The thin film transistor includes a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor layer functioning as a channel of the thin film transistor. One of the source electrode and the drain electrode may be connected to the pixel electrode, and the thin film transistor may transfer the data voltage to the pixel electrode through them.
After forming the semiconductor layer of the thin film transistor, a metal component may be formed thereon. The metal component can flow in the semiconductor layer, and it may contaminate the semiconductor layer functioning as the channel. In this case, performance of the thin film transistor may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.